Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder, die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden, werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Flöte Datei:Flöte.png Juhu! Fellfetzen! RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 08:20, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mega schön geworden, aber der Fell"fussel" am < Vorderbein ist zeimlich hart geshadet, das noch ein bisschen verwischen^^ Mir persönlich ist die Halsschattierung ein bisschen zu hart, dass wäre aber nur ein Punkt für die Enthaltung. ~ 11:28, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Zwischen den Vorderbeinen sind einige Pixel nicht ganz transparent^^ und dann wäre es glaube ich gut, wenn die Outlines überall gleich dick, also zwei Pixel breit, ist, an einigen von dir veränderten Stellen sind sie jetzt nur einen Pixel breit. 13:44, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Die Schweifspitze sieht bei mir viel zu verpixelt aus. 17:32, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde der Fussel am < Hinterfuß sollte nicht da sein, weil Kurzhaarkatzen an den Füßen gar nicht genug Fell haben um da so nen Fussel zu bilden. 17:34, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Bei dir sind manche Fellfetzen geshadet und manche nicht. Außerdem sieht der an der Wange von der Form her sehr komisch aus, ich kann es aber nicht direkt beschreiben 20:04, 18. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *''' geändert Okay, ich sehe schon, dieses CA war ein Fehler :,D Ich habe versucht alles umzusetzten und hoffe, dass ich alle Fellfetzten beim Shaden erwischt habe^^ Ich habe auch mal die Wange geändert-ich hoffe, dass das die war, die gemeint war^^ RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 12:09, 20. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Beim Rücken, beim (Usersicht) linken Puschel und beim Puschel beim Schweif ist was ausserhalb der Outlines. Beim rechten Vorderbein hast du helle Stellen im Shading und das linke Hinterbein und das rechte Vorderbein sind mir etwas zu hart geshadet. 21:23, 25. Nov. 2019 (UTC) * geändert RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 19:29, 2. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:37, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Zwischen den Vorderbeinen ist was außerhalb der Outlines. Die Outlines zwischen den > Beinen sind nich ganz durchgehend da fehlt ein Pixel. 11:28, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Weiß zu cremefarben/gelblich, die Fellfetzchen find ich aber sehr gelungen :3 18:52, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 14:20, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Foxheart ~ Stellvertreter Datei:Foxheart.D.byStar.png Erster Deputy :3 18:52, 25. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Sieht schon echt nice aus! Das Halshading und der Übergang vom Rücken zum (Usersicht) linken Vorderbein sind mir noch etwas zu hart geshadet. 21:27, 25. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Das Shading im > Auge finde ich noch etwas Hartkantig. Allgemein finde ich das Shading noch ziemlich hart, das könnte überall noch nen Tick wischiger sein. 17:23, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'''geändert 20:28, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Tau, diese Vorlage haut mich um. -- 18:03, 28. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Die Augenoutlines hatten einen Unfall und sind mit orange geworden :'D Außerdem könnte dieses Rückenshading Dreieck noch nen Ticken Schwächer sein. Dann haben wirs glaube ich. 19:49, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:36, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:37, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Fertig gemeckert :3 11:38, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Das Shading ist mir immer noch etwas zu hart und beim auf dem Boden stehenden Vorderbein fehlt noch etwas. (Die Stelle ist zugegebenermaßen etwas tricky, weil das Shading vom Bein selber dort ist, gleichzeitig aber ja das Hinterbein noch Schatten draufwirft, ganz ohne Shading sollte die Stelle aber nicht sein ^^). Dann stören mich noch die Augen, die nach unten hin wesentlich heller wirken, als das bei den anderen Versionen der Fall ist. 18:56, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 08:50, 14. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Sloefur Datei:Sloefur.byStar.png Another Deputy :'D 21:15, 25. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hier passt es für mich xD Ich liebe dein helles Shading bei schwarzen Katzen *-* 21:29, 25. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hier find ich das Shading nur am < Vorderbein im oberen Bereich recht hart. 17:25, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:28, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:02, 28. Nov. 2019 (UTC) An der Schulter is bissel was außerhalb der Lines. 19:50, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:37, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Total schön :3 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) noice -- 19:38, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 11:38, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Das stehende Vorderbein scheint irgendwie fast kein Shading zu haben ^^ 18:58, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 08:51, 14. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bramblestar ~ Alles 1)Datei:Bramblestar.Kit.byCurly.png 2)Datei:Bramblestar.Apprentice.byCurly.png 3)Datei:Bramblestar.Warrior.byCurly.png 4)Datei:Bramblestar.Deputy.byCurly.png 5)Datei:Bramblestar.Leader.byCurly.png 6)Datei:Bramblestar.RP.SW.byCurly.png 7)Datei:Bramblestar.RP.Farbe.byCurly.png 8)Datei:Bramblestar.MidnightCover.byCurly.png 9)Datei:Bramblestar.GM.BW.byCurly.png 10)Datei:Bramblestar.GM.byCurly.png 11)Datei:Bramblestar.TR.byCurly.png 12)Datei:Bramblestar.SfH.byCurly.png 13)Datei:Bramblestar.BSCover.byCurly.png 14)Datei:Bramblestar.DN.byCurly.png 15)Datei:Bramblestar.BS.byCurly.png Hallo, ich bin wieder da. Und ich habe hier den Boy, der nun endlich schön sein darf. Die Deputyvorlage ist übrigens wunderschön und ich liebe sie (Dazu: wieso besteht der nur aus Alternativversionen und warum sieht er in jedem Manga anders aus?). So: 1 bis 5 - normale Versionen. 6 & 7 - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Schwarzweiß & Farbe. 8 - Midnight-Coverversion. 9 & 10: Graustreif und Millie Schwarzweiß & Farbe. 11 - Riesensterns Rache Manga. 12 - Squirrelflight's Hope Manga. 13 - Bramblestar's Storm-Coverversion. 14 - Darkest Night-Coverversion. 15 - Bramblestar's Storm Manga. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr :,D 17:52, 27. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Bei den Rabenpfote Versionen 6 & 7geht an den Ohren unter der Ohrmuchel immer noch so ein dunklerer Streifen rüber, der müsste da denke ich noch mit hin. Bei nummer 8 Passt mir der Grundfarbton noch nicht, der wirkt um einiges Heller auf dem Bild. Das weiße an den Augen geht an den Augenbrauen da noch etwas hoch, und das Stirntabby haut mir auch noch nich ganz hin.Bei 9 und 10 sind die Stirnstreifen irgendwie schief? Also die gehen auf der < Seite in die falsche Richtung. Bei 10 Müsste zudem das Ohrinnere noch eingefärbt werden. Bei 11 und 12 wieder diese Ohrmuschelstreifen wie bei 6 und 7. Denke, ich bin fertig. 20:01, 29. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Die Deputyversion hat den ganz < Strinstreifen nicht oder nur teilweise. Gott ist dieses Manga Muster hässlich xD aber du hast es ganze gut ansonsten hingekriegt :3 15:12, 1. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich finds zwar echt hübsch, aber diese hellere Schnauze und die helleren Umrandungen um die Augen müsstest du mehr abschwächen, weil die sonst eher wie Markings rüberkommen D: Bei den Mangaversionen stimmt noch etwas nicht mit der Platzierung von denen am hinteren Ende vom Körper. Dann ist mir noch das Augenshading bei der BA-Coverversion zu schwach und bei der DN-Coverversion hauen die Farben irgendwie nicht hin, find ich. Ist zugegebenermaßen auch echt blöd, weil es auf dem Bild so dunkel ist, aber mir ist Bramble hier dann doch etwas zu rosa ^^ 19:23, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich weiß schon, warum ich den nicht machen wollte. Ich habe versucht, es so gut wie möglich umzusetzen, aber bei ein, zwei Sachen bräuchte ich nochmal Hilfe: @Mew bei den Graustreif & Millie Versionen war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, was du mit "falscher Richtung" meinst. Ich hab den Manga leider nicht und kenne nur Bramble's Bild hier im Wiki. Und @Tau, bei den Mangastreifen war ich nicht sicher, ob du alle Mangaversionen meinst, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben 20:21, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich meine, das bei 9 und 10 die mittleren Stirnstreifen beide ( ( machen. Aber die müssen doch halt Paralel sein. Entweder ) ( oder ( ). An sonsten bin ich jetz zufrieden. 19:09, 7. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Nummer 11... Die Streifen am Kopf über den Augen schauen iwi wie solche Augenbrauen aus :/. Aber idk mir ist es egal ob die bléiben oder nicht, is nur meine Meinung. -- 19:17, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) * Ähm und bei Nummero 8 lassen ihn die schwarzen Streifen über dem Augen aussehen, als ob er iwi weint xD. Aber selbe wie vorher: Entahltung. 19:18, 8. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :8 und 11 Sind Cover bzw. Mangaversionen. Wenn du auf Brombeersterns Artikel gehst, kannst du die Bilder an die sie angelehnt sind auch anschauen. Sie MÜSSEN so aussehen. 11:32, 9. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bilder werden abgelehnt, da sie nicht weiter bearbeitet wurden (Diesmal aber wirklich) 20:27, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Platzregen Datei:PlatzregenbySilberflug.pngDatei:PlatzregenbySilberflugAlt.png 19:59, 26. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading bei beiden Versionen vieel zu schwach. 15:55, 28. Nov. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:43, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) -- 19:42, 30. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Richtig schön! 17:06, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die Outlines sind nicht schwarz. 11:41, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Also... ich mich ehrlich sagen für mich sieht das aus wie zwei gesprenkelte Versionen, bei der die eine etwas größere Sprenkel hat als die andere. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dass sich bei der getupfen Version die Punkte nicht überlappen ^^ 19:04, 6. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Die eine hat doch dünnere Sprenklis? ^^ -- 15:31, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Wolfychaa was meinst du mit deiner Kritik? Das ist eine Aussage/Frage, bei der nichts darüber ausgesagt wird was dein Kritikpunkt, bzw. deine vorgeschlagene Verbesserung ist. Bitte achte darauf, das deine Kritik konstruktiv ist. 11:32, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab jetzt das von Wolfychaa erstmal gelassen, aber der rest ist fertig 21:37, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) -- 13:23, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 14:26, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Das linke Vorderbein enthält irgendwie überhaupt kein Shading (ja, so ist es in der Vorgabe, aber vielleicht könnte man wenigstens einen dünnen Rand shaden?). Außerdem ist mir die Felltextur vor allem bei der linken Version zu stark, was die Katze irgendwie platt wirken lässt :') 11:12, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt ''hat die Shadingvorgabe an der Stelle einen leicht dunkleren Shadingrand (den man allerdings zugegebenermaßen nur schlecht sieht, schätze das werd ich gleich mal beheben xD'' 19:38, 20. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 18:18, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Blaustern - Stellvertreter Datei:Blaustern.Stellvertreter.KittyVanilla.png Zum Vergleich: Datei:Blaustern.Anführer.KittyVanilla.png Datei:Blaustern.Junges.KittyVanilla.png oMG EinE Neue vORLaGe diE mUSs iCH gLEiCh aUSpRObiEreN weil ich auch überhaupt nicht spät dran bin. 12:29, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die silbernen Partien schon als Debuty braucht. Sie wird ja erst als Anführerin damit erwähnt. 20:34, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Das ist mir heute Morgen auch schon aufgefallen, ich werde es ändern, sobald ich mein Laptop wieder hochfahren kann. Der Punkt muss also nicht mehr bewertet werden. 21:36, 16. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Ich schreibs jetz trotzdem nochma hin das das Silberne weg muss, für den Fall, dass es in Vergessenheit geraten ist. 18:21, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Ist es nicht. Mein Laptop lässt sich nicht hochfahren, voraussichtlich sollte es am 29.12. wieder gehen. 21:50, 22. Dez. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Endlich. 09:45, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) 17:10, 26. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Nana, wer hat denn da vergessen, den Schwanz zu verlängern? :^) ~ 17:15, 28. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 15:59, 5. Jan. 2020 (UTC)